


I Know You

by SebbieSmythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbieSmythe/pseuds/SebbieSmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финал Чемпионата Мира по квиддичу был приятным до тех пор, пока люди вновь не прицепились к Драко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

— Некое дежавю, не думаешь?

Гарри встрепенулся, отрывая взгляд от процессии волшебников из Индии, придерживающих сари, чтобы ненароком не упасть на ступеньках. Драко, одетый в тёмно-бутылочный костюм, смотрел на него, крепко уцепившись руками за перила. Они уже добрались до нужного уровня и теперь шли к своим местам, вежливо здороваясь со всеми, кто поворачивался к ним. Пожалуй, людей таких было слишком много, но за четырнадцать лет, проведённых в волшебном мире, парень давно привык к повышенному вниманию, так что особого дискомфорта уже не почувствовал. В конце концов, чего он ожидал, зная, что последний месяц общественность только и делает, что снова на все лады щебечет о его личной жизни?

— Может, немного. Это ты у нас в прошлый раз громко хвастался элитной ложей, а я так, просто радовался тому, что вообще попал на чемпионат. 

Тихонько рассмеявшись, брюнет увернулся от тычка под рёбра и легко поймал обе руки возлюбленного, сжимая их в своих.

— Совсем холодные, — недовольно заявил он, — Ну вот и чего ради ты артачился, когда я просил надеть накидку?

Гарри мог бы применить заклинание, но пошёл другим, куда более привычным и приятным путём, который, к тому же, всегда очень смущал Малфоя, а смущался он, уж поверьте, просто очаровательно. Осторожно приблизив руки к своему лицу, Поттер принялся неспешно согревать их дыханием, с помощью мимолётных взглядов наблюдая за тем, как блондин густо краснеет. Уже через несколько секунд молодой человек принялся вырываться, шипя что-то вроде: «Люди смотрят», но Избранный вовсе не собирался останавливаться. Мягко поглаживая бледные запястья большими пальцами, он продолжал действия, не обращая ровным счётом никакого внимания на взгляды проходящих мимо значительных лиц. Пожалуйста, пусть смотрят, могут даже немного позавидовать, а он от своего не отступится.

— Чтоб тебя молнией шандарахнуло, Поттер, — сконфуженно прошипел Драко, плотно сжимая губы в линию. Его щёки уже стали пунцовыми, — Чтоб на тебя гиппогрифа стошнило. Чтоб твоя метла тебя по лбу ударила. Чтоб тебе патлы Уизела в рот залетели, или, что будет лучше, космы Грейнджер. Чтоб тебя Летучим Порохом в край бубонтюберов занесло. Чтоб ты…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, а при том моменте, когда Гермиона стала Уизли, ты присутствовал вместе со мной, — шепнул Гарри, целуя парня в щёку, — Давай, пошли.

— Да как же ты можешь такими фразами швыряться! — рассердился Драко, позволяя, однако, продолжать держать себя за руку, — Ты полный идиот, и я не понимаю, что вообще в тебе нашёл, и…

— А-а-а, мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой! — обрадовался человек, расположившийся возле двух свободных мест, и тут же поднялся, раскидывая руки для объятий, — Доброго вам вечера, и позвольте сразу поздравить вас с помолвкой, был безмерно рад услышать сию новость...

По правде говоря, Гарри даже имени его не помнил, да и Драко, судя по всему, тоже, но они виделись на приёме у министра магии, так что грубо было бы не ответить ответным приветствием, рукопожатием, а затем и быстрым объятием с последовавшим за ним похлопыванием по плечу. Всё честь по чести. Вежливо ответив на несколько коротких вопросов, брюнет заботливо усадил своего спутника рядом с собой и обхватил его одной рукой, приобняв таким образом за плечо.

— Никто так не делает, Поттер, — прошипел блондин, надувая губы, — Когда же ты научишься вести себя нормально?

— Когда ты станешь Поттером-Малфоем, конечно, — отозвался молодой человек и захихикал пуще прежнего: смущение усугубилось, — Но могу и быстрее начать учиться, если сделаешь кое-что.

— Что же? — вскинул брови бывший слизеринец, складывая руки на груди и испытующе глядя на жениха.

Он, конечно, планировал урезонить его таким взглядом. Со всеми остальными это, по большей части, прокатывало. Даже Рон, так яро любящий спорить и громко разговаривать, замолкал, стоило Драко взглянуть на него подобным образом, а ведь они ещё жалких лет шесть назад друг друга на дух не переносили, и вот, пожалуйста. Гермиона, правда, умела отвечать не менее эффектным взглядом, тоже скрещивая руки, но почему-то привыкнуть к чему-то подобному удалось лишь одному Гарри. Именно поэтому он лишь крепче прижал парня к себе и без труда взглянул ему в глаза:

— Называй меня по имени хоть иногда, — шепнул он затем ему на ухо, — Ты обещал, что начнёшь делать это не только в постели, когда тебе исполнится двадцать пять. И вот, нам обоим по двадцать пять, а я так и не услышал «Гарри» из твоих уст, кроме, конечно, времени, когда ты извиваешься на просты…

— Поттер, я тебя _ненавижу_ , — отчеканил Малфой, свирепо рыча, — Ненавидел, ненавижу и всегда буду ненавидеть. Прекрати.

— Что прекратить? — невинно спросил Гарри, хлопая ресницами и невинно улыбаясь, — Я ничего такого не сказал, только правду. Я не должен лгать.

«Фу», — только и сказал Драко, аккуратно прижимая место, где всё ещё проглядывали белые рубцы, к щеке. Он мог произносить сколько угодно гневных речей, обзывать партнёра (беззлобно, в основном, естественно), кричать и ворчать на него, но, когда вопрос касался шрамов, блондин становился сама серьёзность и сама забота. Каждый след от царапины или раны повергал его в грусть, тревогу и жалость, и все эти эмоции скопом передавались и Гарри, только по отношению к своему любовнику. Он до сих пор помнил первый раз, когда увидел их. 

Они начали встречаться во время резервного года своего обучения в Хогвартсе. Близились экзамены, и все студенты седьмого и так называемого восьмого курса с головой погрузились в подготовку. Даже несмотря на все свои заслуги, Поттер, герой волшебного мира, Избранный, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, член золотого трио, будущий аврор (как он тогда думал), не мог избежать тестов, устных опросов и практической части, а потому ему как воздух понадобилось одинокое место где-то вне школы, чтобы спокойно заниматься в одиночестве. И если многие желали удостоиться чести готовиться рядом с легендой, он мечтал о тишине. То есть, чтобы если рядом и были бы люди, то хотя бы не фанаты. Но Гермиона и Рон теперь предпочитали готовиться вдвоём (и Гарри правда не горел желанием узнавать, чем они занимаются в перерывах между подготовкой), а остальные его друзья и знакомые успели надёжно разделиться по группкам и разбежаться по углам. Что ж, тем лучше. Подходящим местом стали кочки рядом с зарослями камыша на озере. Под деревьями люди уже были, а вот здесь — никого, да и тень укрывала от жары, и при первой же возможности Поттер сбегал именно туда. Как оказалось, Малфой тоже облюбовал его. Они не разговаривали весь год, и Драко всячески старался избегать Гарри, так что странно было сидеть на расстоянии метра от бывшего школьного врага и мирно готовиться к ЗоТИ. А ещё невероятнее стало, когда этот бывший школьный враг вдруг судорожно принялся изливать душу, плакать и просить прощения. Ох, эта обескураженность — брюнет помнил её очень хорошо, помнил, как она заполнила его всего, а затем вдруг резко уступила место жалости и, что неожиданно, некоторому восхищению и завороженности. Впервые он видел серо-голубые глаза Малфоя не злыми, не ехидными, не опустошёнными, а лучистыми, печальными и совершенно искренними, впервые его пушистые ресницы так блестели от слёз, впервые тон содержал такой надрыв, и… в общем, Гарри не удержался. Конечно, после поцелуя ему пришлось изрядно побегать за блондином, но к концу Ж.А.Б.А. тот всё равно сдался. 

— Болгар, однако, не переломаешь, — недовольно заметил Драко, жмурясь, — Вейлы, — и тут же закрыл уши Гарри руками.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Поттер и сам прикрыл глаза, с удовлетворением замечая, что ладони блондина стали теплее. Видимо, кровь прилила не только к щекам. 

Он также всегда умилялся и ревности жениха, а ревновал тот довольно часто, причём без повода, но кто может его упрекнуть, когда избранник столь популярен в волшебном мире? Холодный, нахальный, независимый, плюющий на всё Малфой был в прошлом, а может, просто отказывался показываться, когда брюнет находился рядом, потому что все приступы чувства собственности оканчивались примерно одинаково: надутыми губами, насупленным выражением лица и недовольным ворчанием, пока сам Гарри покрывал поцелуями алеющие щёки. 

— Ты куда привлекательнее вейл, знаешь? — заметил он, зная, что Драко уши так и не закрыл, потому что упрямство и самоуверенность в нём укоренились ещё до Хогвартса, — Хоть и походишь на них.

— Вот ещё, — глухо прошептал тот, осторожно отняв одну ладонь от его уха и опалив его дыханием, — Не хочу я быть похожим на этих вертихвосток. Уверен, на самом деле ничего они из себя не представляют, а только и умеют, что вертеть бёдрами да пальчиками щёлкать.

О том, что порой блондин и сам злоупотреблял этим жестом, Гарри благоразумно умолчал. Фыркнув для приличия, он осторожно отнял руки парня от своего лица и с интересом уставился на огромного красочного дракона, состоящего из множества разноцветных ленточек, искрящихся в свете прожекторов. Сборная Китая вышла на поле боя.

***

Хоть в элитной ложе больше внимания уделялось их с Драко личной жизни, а не квиддичу, Гарри получил огромное удовольствие от игры. Он впервые видел китайцев в действии, и с первого маневра команда завладела его вниманием безраздельно, за что герой чувствовал слабый стыд перед Крамом, с которым они буквально накануне устроили приятельскую встречу. Распалённый духом болельщиков, потрясающей игрой и всплесками эмоций, он шёл между палатками, с улыбкой вертя головой по сторонам и время от времени примечая знакомые лица. Малфой вышагивал рядом, с блаженством подставляя лицо прохладному ветерку. Он разделял восхищение партнёра новым открытием, но разговоры могли подождать до ужина, а пока и так было хорошо. Вокруг бушевали радостные фанаты Болгарии, однако и болельщики Китая разделяли часть веселья: в конце концов, они впервые пробились в финал, а это чего-нибудь да стоит. Коротко рассмеявшись пролетевшей мимо хлопушке, Поттер снова обнял юношу за плечо. На этот раз он лишь улыбнулся и позволил притянуть себя поближе, а позже изящная рука легла на бок брюнета, рассеянно перебирая складки на его свитере.

— Не понимаю, как Поттер вообще может оставаться рядом с этим куском подхалимского дерьма. Разве _**это**_ можно _любить_?

Приглушённый голос откуда-то сбоку заставил Малфоя вздрогнуть, а Гарри — инстинктивно обнять его посильнее. Чёрт, только не это. Только не снова.

— Да, согласен. Он либо идиот, либо слишком хорошо думает о людях, раз действительно верит, что крысиный отпрыск рядом с ним, потому что хочет этого. Или чересчур жалостлив. Ставлю на последнее.

Они прибавили шаг. До их палатки оставалось приличное расстояние.

— Смотри, смотри, это Гарри Поттер! А рядом с ним… Ха, а что рядом с ним? _Ничего_.

Пятьдесят метров.

— Ничтожество.

Сорок пять метров.

— Предатель волшебной крови!

Тридцать метров.

— Пожиратель!

Двадцать метров.

— Ух-х, не понимаю, как Избранный терпит его. Должно быть, он обречён быть мучеником до конца своих дней, раз связался с кем-то подобным.

Драко сжался от страха и внезапности «атаки». Пятнадцать метров.

— Так бы и швырнул гнойным заклятием в это смазливое личико. Может, тогда он поймёт своё _место_. Ишь, как важно шагает, рядом с покровителем-то! Думает, _это_ что-то _изменит_.

Мало кто мог заметить даже при таком освещении, но его глаза уже заблестели. Десять метров.

— Как был грязью, так ей и останется.

Пять метров.

— Утони в помёте мантикоры, пожиратель!

— Брось его, Поттер, до чего ты дошёл?!

— Какая же мразь.

Драко сломя голову ринулся в палатку и скоро исчез за пологом, оставляя после себя лишь узкую полоску яркого света. Стиснув зубы, Гарри юркнул внутрь следом за ним и запечатал вход с помощью заклинания, заодно наложив глушащее заклятие. Он знал, что это не совсем практично, но сейчас парню было откровенно плевать на практичность, ведь _чёрт_. Он знал, что далеко не все примут отношения между двумя парнями даже в волшебном мире. Он знал, что далеко не все примут отношения между Малфоем и Поттером, некогда злейшими врагами, словно олицетворяющими свет и тьму. Он знал, что до конца Малфоям никогда не удастся очистить свою репутацию перед многими людьми. Но, мерлиновы кальсоны, ни Драко, ни Нарцисса этого не заслужили. Мама его жениха всегда защищала исключительно своего сына, и плевать ей было на всё остальное, а сам он... Драко с детства воспитывался в тех кругах, где практиковались не самые приятные идеалы, как чистота крови, например. Его отец воспитал его не самым лучшим образом, хоть, по рассказам блондина, иногда у того наблюдались проблески настоящего отцовства, а не то "сотрудническое" отношение, какое мальчик испытывал на себе с малолетства. Но холод не смог подействовать на юношу до конца, потому что на самом деле тот был тёплым. И хоть куда чаще, чем мамины сказки под треск камина, Драко вспоминал наставления и прочие вдохновляющие речи отца, нескольких моментов Гарри было достаточно, чтобы однажды привести его к близким, заслонить грудью и сказать, что это его парень, и он вовсе не плохой. Подозрительные взгляды Рона, укоряющие — Гермионы, нервное поведение четы Уизли и прочих взрослых, колкости Джорджа — это Малфой перенёс достаточно легко, понимая, что долгие года неприязни забыть сложно, а уж тем более последние, но вот с давлением со стороны незнакомых людей не особенно справлялся. Раньше отец учил его нацеплять броню, отходить к своим, гордо миновать лица, выражающие неприязнь, но с Поттером это всё резко прекратило действовать. Драко просто разучился носить толстые маски, почти постоянно находясь рядом с человеком, который не требовал от него ничего кроме как быть собой и быть честным с ним, и, конечно, у этого были не только положительные стороны. Они не раз сталкивались со множеством взглядов, шепотков, открытых оскорблений и лицемерных улыбок на пару с завуалированными желчными фразами, и почти всегда это заканчивалось слезами. Блондин плакал исключительно один или наедине со своим партнёром, потому что доверял ему. В такие моменты было по-настоящему видно, насколько же он уязвим. И вот, сей миг настал снова.

Осторожно забравшись на импровизированную кровать, сложенную из кучи пледов и одеял, Гарри лёг рядом с дрожащим от рыданий Драко и прижал его к себе, позволяя уткнуться в свою грудь. Покрытые лаком волосы щекотали его нос, ткань свитера начинала мокнуть, а сам парень притирался к нему всё сильнее, ища защиты и поддержки, и волшебник с радостью дал их ему, баюкая возлюбленного и гладя его по спине. 

— Они все меня ненавидят, — шепнул Малфой, судорожно всхлипывая, — Они будут ненавидеть меня всегда.

Поттер лишь молча покачал головой, зная, что юноша чувствует, как его подбородок скользит по его чёлке, выбившейся из укладки. Это слегка успокоило Драко, и тот глубоко вздохнул, облизывая губы. Он всё ещё всхлипывал громко, но не так истерично, как до этого.

— Куда бы мы не пошли, всегда попадаем под это, — тихонько сказал он, отстраняясь и опуская взгляд, — Тебе, наверное, так это надоело.

"Не то чтобы у меня был выбор", — хотел сказать Гарри, конечно, имея в виду то, что никогда не сможет бросить Драко, потому что любит его, но это определённо было не тем, что его жених сейчас хотел услышать. О, чёрт, Поттер не любил хвастаться, но в вопросах отношений и слов он явно преуспел больше Рона.

— Я сделал выбор, — сказал он тих. вместо этого, — Ведь я люблю тебя. Может, и надоело, но только потому, что мне неприятно видеть твои страдания. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Я люблю даже твои слёзы, но улыбку люблю куда больше, ведь если она искренняя, значит, ты счастлив и доволен.

— Но...

— Послушай, Драко, — вздохнул парень, заставляя блондина посмотреть ему в глаза, — Я знаю тебя, слышишь? Лично мне абсолютно наплевать на все эти оскорбления, потому что я прекрасно понимаю, что ни одно из них тебя на самом деле не отражает. Проблема только в том, что ты начинаешь приписывать себе то, что приписывают люди, полные ненависти к тебе лишь из-за твоего происхождения. И я понимаю, почему так происходит. Ты... помню, мы договаривались не поднимать тему прошлого, но встретимся с фактами. Тебя учили приписывать плохие качества выходцам из маггловского мира. Ты в этом совершенно не виноват, да и, наверное, твои родители, сколько бы я ни недолюбливал твоего отца, тоже. Это просто был такой порядок. Но ты добрый, по крайней мере, куда добрее, чем тебя воспитали. И тебе стыдно. И поэтому на задворках сознания ты считаешь правильным такое наказание, от которого сам же и страдаешь. Вот почему тебе так обидно. Ты начинаешь думать, будто многие слова из всех в тебя брошенных являются правдой. Но это не так. Ни единое. Повторяю, я знаю тебя. И ты должен тоже наконец себя узнать до конца, чтобы в итоге понять: на самом деле ничего из этого к тебе не относится. И тогда они не смогут ранить тебя по-настоящему. Я не могу сказать, что полностью додумался до этого сам, тут мне помогла Гермиона, ведь она у нас как всегда гений...

— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер, — всхлипнул Малфой и тихо рассмеялся, устраивая ладонь на щеке Избранного, — Ты такой странный и дурной, что я не могу не улыбнуться, когда ты пытаешься мне помочь. Или утешаешь меня. Или ещё что. И ведь ты настолько искренне дурной, что действительно становится легче.

— Неужели сам Малфой в кои-то веки собирается назвать меня классным парнем? — с готовностью подхватил брюнет зародившуюся искорку расслабленного веселья, начав поглаживать партнёра по плечу для пущего спокойствия.

— Не дождёшься, Поттер.

— Почему это?

— Потому что.

— А почему ты всегда такой вредный, _Драко_?

— Да чтобы ты спросил, _Гарри_.

Имя вырвалось из уст блондина так легко и быстро, что сначала тот даже сам удивился тому, как просто это вышло. Как в замедленной съёмке Драко наблюдал за тем, как губы спасителя волшебного мира растягиваются в широчайшей счастливой улыбке. Конечно, он называл это не иначе как "тупейшая в мире улыбка Поттера", что, безусловно, не значило его отвращение к ней. Всё скорее было с точностью до наоборот.  
Гарри навис над Драко и поцеловал его, с удовольствием чувствуя ответ на своих губах. Вот так было определённо лучше.

— А повторить сможешь?

— Чёрта с два.

— Прямо так?

— Ага.

— А знаешь, почему я знаю, что ты сейчас говоришь полную ерунду?

— А не многовато ли "почему" за один вечер?

На этом дискуссия, казалось бы, была закрыта, однако именно брюнет поставил на ней точку, опустившись обратно и приблизившись к уху возлюбленного:

— Потому что я знаю тебя, — шепнул он и с тихим смешком уткнулся в плечо блондина, не обращая внимание на его ворчание и то, как он сердито шмыгал носом.

Гарри Поттер был самым счастливым человеком в мире. Драко Малфой от него не отставал.


End file.
